Urushi
Summary Urushi is a Wolf with jet-black fur and more than 3 meters tall. He is a Highbreed Wolf Demonic Beast capable of manipulating the Darkness attribute. Its Status is low compared to other Demonic Beasts of the same rank, but its Skill and Magic diversity is top-class. With many Skills related to stealth, especially the ability to hide and move within shadows, these Demonic Beasts are very difficult to find.TSKD WN Chapter 51 Urushi was summoned by Master and is since then Master's familiar. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 7-C, possibly 7-B Name: Urushi Origin: Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Was summoned less than 1 year ago) Classification: Darkness Wolf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Poison Manipulation, Flight, Fainting Inducement, Size Manipulation, Accelerated Development (Leveling; Stats), Stealth Mastery, Status Effect Inducement, Illusion Creation, Regeneration (At least Low, High-Low over time), Non-Physical Interaction (Magical attacks can harm beings made out of mist, that are impervious to physical damage)TSKD WN Chapter 160, Intangibility, Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Resistance (against Darkness, Mind, Poison and Evil) Attack Potency: Likely Large Town level, possibly City level (Weaker, but not incomparable to Fran) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Fran and Master, faster than them on long distances) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (As a giant wolf posses far superhuman physical capabilities) Striking Strength: Likely Large Town Class, possibly City Class (Can fight physically just as well as magically, likely comparable to Fran) Durability: Likely Large Town level, possibly City level (Weaker, but not incomparable to Fran) Stamina: High, is faster and has more stamina than a horse Range: At least several meters Standard Equipment: Collar (For Fran to hold unto when riding Urushi)TSKD WN Chapter 62 *'Claw of Capture:' A pair of claws strapped to Urushi's front paws. The claws can extend based on the users wish. The equipment has the Stunning Strike skill, which inflicts paralysis.TSKD WN Chapter 155 Intelligence: Urushi displays a high grade of intelligence for a magic beast, being able to follow plans laid out for him well. His Dark and Poison Magic based fighting style has a high amount of versatility allowing him to play active roles through both frontal attacks and attacks from unusual angles.TSKD WN Chapter 56 When fighting at the side of Fran and Master against a single opponent he will usually provide either long range bombardment or hide in the shadows to wait for an opportune moment for a surprise attack.TSKD WN Chapter 75 Weaknesses: If his magic stone, in his heart cavity, is destroyed he dies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Magic:' Magic that relates to darkness and negative effects. **'Mind・Lost:' A spell that steals the target’s consciousness, causing them to faint.TSKD WN Chapter 44 **'Black Veil:' A spell which deprives the targets of their vision.TSKD WN Chapter 88 **'Brain Trick:' A spell that manipulates the targets brain. It allows the user to directly implant anything they imagine inside the targets mind and thereby cause hallucinations. As it works directly on the brain it is more difficult to detect than normal illusion based magic.TSKD WN Chapter 120 **'Shadow Bind:' Through an unnamed spell Urushi can make shadows bind the opponent.TSKD WN Chapter 302 **'Intangibility:' Dark magic has an unnamed spell that temporarily makes the user immune against physical attacks, by making them intangible.TSKD WN Chapter 161 **'Trap Vision:' Urushi has a spell that makes him capable of seeing the locations of traps.TSKD WN Chapter 52TSKD Manga Chapter 23 *'Shadow Layer:' A technique in which Urushi covers targets in in a layer of shadow. The shadows act as a barrier that blocks their life-signs. Furthermore it shrinks the body a little. In total it is a perfect covert mode.TSKD WN Chapter 64 *'Darkness Magic:' The superior version of Dark Magic. It rules over darkness, shadow, poison and death.TSKD WN Chapter 36 **'Shadow Spears:' Urushi can rain down jet black spears on his opponent.TSKD WN Chapter 54 *'Shadow Lurk:' A skill that enables Urushi to sink into and hide in shadows as well as store things away in shadows.TSKD WN Chapter 55 Urushi can attack with Dark Magic without having to leave the shadows.TSKD WN Chapter 56 The skill only consumes MP when entering, meaning that Urushi can rest while in shadows. If a shadow moves around, Urushi moves around with it.TSKD WN Chapter 62 As Master is technically an item Urushi can store him in the shadow. Master can see the outside world, when inside the shadow.TSKD WN Chapter 117 *'Shadow Movement / Migration:' Allows Urushi to teleport from one shadow to another without having to leave the shadows.TSKD WN Chapter 62 *'Air Jump:' Allows the user to run though the air.TSKD WN Chapter 34 It also can be used to negate knock back.TSKD WN Chapter 164 *'Ghost Magic / Spirit Magic:' Spells that has necromancy like effects. **'Create・Lesser Zombie:' Using a corpse this spell creates a basic zombie of the same creature that obeys the user.TSKD WN Chapter 30 Urushi can easily create 10 at once.TSKD WN Chapter 297 **'Locate・Undead:' Makes the user feel the presence and location of undead.TSKD WN Chapter 30 *'Poison Magic:' Magic that allows for the creation and manipulation of poison. Aside from lethal effects there are also weak poisons with effects such as loosening ones bowels.TSKD WN Chapter 30 **'Poison・Arrow:' Poison equivalent of fire arrow. **'Create・Poison:' Creates poison. **'Poison Mist:' Urushi can release a mist of poison in his surroundings, that subjects anyone breathing it in to intense pain.TSKD WN Chapter 298 It is powerful enough to permanently cripple enemies.TSKD WN Chapter 298 *'Echolocation:' Enables the user to grasp the topology of his surroundings through rebounding soundwaves, in much the same way as bats do.TSKD WN Chapter 5 *'Sovereign Toxic Fangs:' Superior versions of poison fang, a skill that enables the user to eject poison from their fangs.TSKD WN Chapter 10TSKD WN Chapter 2 It inhibits the users movement when taking effect.TSKD WN Chapter 11 *'Magic Manipulation:' A skill required to use magic.TSKD WN Chapter 8 It can even be used to control the flow of mana in other people.TSKD WN Chapter 288 *'Searching Capabilities:' By combining various skills Urushi is capable of finding a person several hundreds of meters away, behind a closed off wall.TSKD WN Chapter 52 *'Conceal Presence:' Conceals the users presence, amongst others making it so demonic beasts won't be encountered.TSKD WN Chapter 13 *'Shapeshift:' This skill enables Urushi to change his size, shrinking to the size of a large dog.TSKD WN Chapter 55 *'Prey Absorption:' Absorbs a part of the power of anything it consumes. Stats are boosted upon level up to reflect every thing absorbed.TSKD WN Chapter 83 For example it allows Urushi to gain evil resistance after eating parts of evil beings.TSKD WN Chapter 132 *'Kin to the Sword:' A title bestowed to one summoned by a special sword. He who bears this title will be linked to the sword and can communicate with its wielder.TSKD WN Chapter 83 *'Kin to the God of Wolves:' A title bestowed upon to any of the Wolf God’s kin that possess its strength. Intimidates other wolves. Is linked to the God of Wolves and can communicate with it.TSKD WN Chapter 83 *'Life Perception:' Allows Urushi to sense any life around him.TSKD WN Chapter 88 *'Night Vision:' Enables the user to see as clearly in the night as on day.TSKD WN Chapter 115 *'Fear Howl:' A combination of the Howl, Fear and Darkness Magic skills. Strikes fear into all lower levelled enemies.TSKD WN Chapter 240 *'Regeneration:' A skill that allows Urushi to quickly heals wounds.TSKD WN Chapter 240 It can even have him regenerate something like an eye, but that takes time.TSKD WN Chapter 302 *'Others:' The following skills are known to be in Urushi's possession, but no description beyond name was given yet, though many effects can be deduced from the names: Stealth, Fang Techniques, Fang Arts, Dread, Vigilance, Playback, Decay Magic, Instantaneous Movement, Action Muffling, Mental Resistance, Howl, Night Cover, Automatic HP Recovery, Automatic MP Recovery, Poison Immunity, Magic Manipulation, Predation Absorption, Sense of Smell, Espionage, Deadly Poison Magic, Automatic HP Recovery, Automatic MP Recovery, Blink, Evil Detection, Evil Resistance Gallery urushi size.jpg|Urushi size comparision Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summons Category:Animals Category:Internet Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fear Users Category:Pain Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita Category:Isekai Characters